Gossamer
'''Gossamer' is Witch Lezah's shy and nerdy son; while he may be an eight-foot-tall monster, he is an awkward yet sweet nine year old in middle school. Appearance Gossamer is a tall, orange, furry monster wearing tennis shoes. His fingernails are long, black and yellow. However, when not moving his arms, he appears to have no arms. Biography He first appears in Monster Talent, where he is instructed by Daffy to be less nerdy after Daffy sees children bullying him by kicking him, calling him a monster, and putting "Kick Me" signs on his back. The first thing he is taught is how to wrestle. Daffy then informs him that he should do something cool in the school talent show. Gossamer says he wants to sing constantly, though Daffy teaches him to do other things than sing. He is first taught how to dance, though Daffy tells him that he cannot dance well. He is later taught how to juggle chainsaws that are lit on fire, but before he can try, the chainsaws catch the house on fire, much to Bugs' dismay. Later at the talent show, Daffy tells him to do something with scorpions, though he would rather sing a song, September in the Rain. Everyone started to clap at him and he felt better. At the end of the episode, he soon befriends all of the children at school. Personality Despite being an eight-foot tall monster, Gossamer is a very shy, yet sweet middle-schooler. He is very polite, and has been raised well. Despite being very awkward and nerdy, Gossamer has a good heart, and is always kind to others. Gossamer has an excellent quality of singing September in the Rain. ''In "Monster Talent," it was revealed that Gossamer has a habit of saying the word "sorry." He is often misunderstood, for when he called his mom a witch, she took it in an offensive way. Appearance & Attire Gossamer is a towering orange fur monster, he has long arms, giant feet, purple eyelids and his fingernails look like the Candy Teeth given out on halloween, befitting considering everything in his house, himself included is halloween influenced. Other appearances He continues to appear outside of Monster Talent. In Newspaper Thief, he and his mom are invited to Daffy's apology dinner party. He only has two lines in this episode though you can hear him a bit when Lezah, Gossamer, and Yosemite Sam are yelling at Daffy. Snapshot20110807215751.png|Gossamer shows up at the party Snapshot20110807215810.png|Gossamer sitting down at the party Snapshot20110807215904.png|Gossamer listening to a voice Snapshot20110807215907.png|Gossamer hears a voice Snapshot20110807215930.png|Gossamer watches as the lights go out Snapshot20110807215943.png|Gossamer and Yosemite Sam give each other bored glances Snapshot20110807220211.png|Gossamer reveals he has a 3 on his plate. Gossamer, along with Witch Lezah also appear in Sunday Night Slice, but he has no lines. He also appears in Muh-Muh-Muh-Murder, when he yells, "Surprise!" to Daffy, at his surprise birthday party at Pizzariba. Gossamer makes a more major appearance in Bobcats on Three! He, Emily, Andrew and Maya want Daffy to be their water polo coach. Daffy is an awful coach until Emily suggests Gossamer be the goalie, and the team thrives. Appearances Season 1 *105. Monster Talent (''debut) *114. Newspaper Thief *117. Sunday Night Slice (cameo) *125. Muh-Muh-Muh-Murder (cameo) Season 2 *201. Bobcats on Three *202. You've Got Hate Mail (cameo) *203. Itsy Bitsy Gopher *208. The Stud, the Nerd, the Average Joe, and the Saint *209. It's a Handbag (cameo in photo) *210. A Christmas Carol *211. We're In Big Truffle *213. Daffy Duck Esquire (mentioned) *215. The Black Widow *217. Gribbler's Quest (cameo and Merrie Melodies) *222. Gossamer is Awesomer Quotes *I was thinking I could sing in the talent show. (in Monster Talent) *It's just stuff like that! (while arguing in Newspaper Thief) *I've got a three. (in Newspaper Thief) *Hi, Doctor Duck! (in Bobcats on Three!) *My mom says you're a bum, and that you mooch off of Mr. Bunny. (in Monster Talent) *That's not Webster! (in Itsy Bitsy Gopher) *My mom says I'm not allowed to talk to you. (in The Stud, the Nerd, the Average Joe, and the Saint) *Punch the clock and close the schools. That's the reason Christmas rules! (in A Christmas Carol) *Mr. Bunny, I think there's a monster under my bed. (in We're In Big Truffle) *My mom says violence is never the answer. (in Monster Talent) *I'd rather lose and feel like a winner than win and feel like a loser. (in Bobcats on Three!) *Um, coach? There aren’t horses in water polo. (in Bobcats on Three!) *Hi Kyle. Hi Jason. Hey Maya. What’s up Trevor? Hi Emily. (sighs) Hey Andrew. (in Monster Talent) *Mr. Duck is helping me become class president! (in Gossamer is Awesomer) Trivia *Gossamer is voiced by Kwesi Boakye, who also voices Darwin Watterson in The Amazing World of Gumball, another show currently aired on Cartoon Network. Gallery Lt_gossamer_174x252.png|Gossamer's original design. Goss.1.png|Gossamer, after receiving Daffy's signature. Goss.2.png|Gossamer requesting Daffy to be his water polo coach. Gossamertheballface.png|Gossamer being hit in the face with a water polo ball. Goss.3.png Goss.hat.png|Daffy, Andrew, Maya and Emily struggling to put Gossamer's water polo cap on him. Goss.4.png Goss.5.png Goss.6.png Category:Characters